


The Midnight Shift

by HookedonCS



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1815604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HookedonCS/pseuds/HookedonCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: emma and killian cuddling in bed with their newborn daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Midnight Shift

**Author's Note:**

> Not that it even mattered for this drabble, but I changed their daughter into their son. Just because I don’t have a name preference for a daughter

“I think… he’s asleep,” Killian whispered, blinking red burning eyes into focus on the baby.

Emma lifted her head from the pillow and looked down and the infant resting on her chest.

“Please, God, say he’s asleep,” she muttered thickly. Her head fell back against the bed.

Killian mustered the briefest of smiles. And, yes, the even breathing and closed eyes signaled a sleeping Liam- finally.

“He is,” he confirmed. “Should we move him?” He glanced up at Emma.

“Move him, wake him, and he is all yours,” she told him. “I’ve been up all night! What time is it?”

Killian turned to look at the clock sitting on the nightstand beside him.

“It’s almost six,” he sighed.

Emma laughed. With her chest bouncing due to her humorless laugh, she held on to baby Liam.

“It’s six o’clock in the morning and I’ve been up all night.”

“Well, almost six,” Killian said with a shrug. 

Emma threw him a stare evil enough to kill. “Really, Killian?”

“What?” he asked with a ginger laugh.

Her eyes went wide, as wide as they could when they were just as tired as his. 

“You know what, sweetheart?”

“What?” This time there was no mirth left for his question.

“You go ahead and move him, ok? Because I’m just going to roll over and go to sleep.”

“But… what if he wakes up?”

Emma gave a sudden wide and mouth-cracking yawn. Covering her mouth, she shook her head.

“Then it will be on you. Killian, I’m tired. Just… good luck when you take him. Gently. You know he’s a light sleeper.”

“Oh, I know that well,” Killian murmured. He hesitated, not wanting his newborn baby to wake up under any circumstances. 

Emma sat up a little, making the move somewhat easier. And Killian held his breath as he watched the baby stir somewhat in his arms.

“Thank you.”

Killian looked at Emma as she instantly moved from her back to lie on her left side, facing him. Although it didn’t matter because her eyes were already shut.

“Oh, if he wakes up, then will you both move to the nursery? I just need to get some kind sleep.”

Liam was still sleeping, curled into a ball in his arms. Killian knew that he needed some sleep as well. So he moved as deftly as he could to the bassinet at the foot of the bed.

He stood there for a quiet moment, nervously contemplating the right time to move. Slowly, ever so slowly, he laid the baby down in his own space. He stepped back quickly and surveyed his work.

Liam did that baby thing of little fits. His mouth opened just slightly, but closed back quickly. No more movement. Just even breathing. He was asleep.

Killian slunk down on the edge of the bed, letting out a sigh of relief. Then he crawled his was back up to his spot and next to Emma.

“Are you really asleep already?” he murmured. His eyes closed under their own volition.

“Yes,” Emma whispered.

Killian smiled as he pulled her against him.

“Me, too.”

And he was.


End file.
